1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball head assembly, and more particularly to a ball head assembly for a tripod and having an anti-escape mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A tripod is used to support a precision instrument such as a camera, a video camera or a telescope on the ground to keep a user free from having to hold the camera. To allow the user to adjust a horizontal level of the camera, a conventional tripod sometimes has a ball head assembly adjustably mounted on the tripod and used to support the camera.
However, when the horizontal level of the camera is adjusted, the conventional ball head assembly, even with a friction adjusting design cannot effectively hold the camera and easily flops down due to the weight of the camera. When the ball head assembly with the camera flops down unintentionally, the camera is easily damaged, in addition to the danger of fingers of the user being pinched. To keep the unlocked ball head assembly from flopping down, the user must hold the camera at all times of adjusting the ball assembly. Therefore, to adjust an unlocked conventional ball head assembly is troublesome and risky concerning a precision instrument mounted on the tripod.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a ball head assembly for a tripod to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.